


Imagine being a slave to Ivar

by LordAvanti



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Ivar Imagine, Ivar Ragnarsson - Freeform, Ivar the Boneless - Freeform, Ivar x Reader, Vikings, Vikings Imagine, imagine, ivar - Freeform, y/n
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-09 09:16:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10408878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordAvanti/pseuds/LordAvanti
Summary: You are serving Ivar for a long time now and nothing really changed, you were terrified of him. That he prooves again during dinner when Sigurd challenged him. Because of that he want something else of you that night, something he never asked you before.





	1. Chapter 1

Being born in this world wasn’t something you decided, just as you didn’t choose the place or status you were born in … in your case, as a slave in Kattegat. Being the dreamy type you always had some adventures in you head during your usual work. You thought how life would be if you could travel around, you liked to go travelling. Sometimes you were a little jealous when the raidingsparty from Björn departured. It would be amazing, seeing things in the world other than Kattegat were you lived already your whole life. ‘Y/n!’ His voice was sharpe, demanding and you startled right awake out of your daydreaming. You turned around, facing those hard bleu eyes of him. Yes, you were his slave, a slave from a cripple and he treated you like his personal toy or punshingbag. He showed you his empty cup and you rushed over with the ale, pouring his cup full again. All that time he looked at you with his piercing blue eyes. It didn’t only maked you uncomfortable, you were terrified of him. Margrethe looked at you from the other side, with eyes full of compassion. The other brothers always felt silent when Ivar demanded something from you. You saw Ubbe look with some kind of caring in his eyes while Hvitserk chew on a piece of bread. Sigurd was always angry so he looked at his brother with the same hatered as usual. 'Don’t look at them.’ Ivar commanded. You looked down to the ale in his cup and than towards him.  
'Sorry Ivar.’ It wasn’t more than a whisper before you shuffled away. He was very clear about you, nobody could have you, nobody could touch you and centainly nobody could interfere with how he treated you.  
‘Can you fill my cup to Y/n?’ Sigurd asked. Sigurd was the exception on that part, he tried to push Ivar to the limits, tried convinsing you to step over the boundary Ivar had made. You tried hard to keep your eyes at Ivar while he was looking at his brother with so much heat you knew he would let his rage out on you later. He killed a little boy when he was young, what should whole him back of killing you in sush a mood.  
‘My sons.’ Aslaug interrupted the moment by walking in. You looked up to the woman who immidiatly saw the situation between Sigurd and Ivar.  
‘Leave uss.’ She nodded towards you and Margrethe. She left, in a hurry but you looked at Ivar, knowing he was the only one who could give sush a command. But he nodded and you rushed after Margrethe.

She was kind of your best friend here, Margrethe and she always told you everything. She even told you about what Ivar did to her. ‘You should be carefull around him Y/n.’ She said soflty. Why it was you that was his slave you had to thank to Ragnar, he gave you years ago, just before he dissapeared and never came back.  
‘It’s not like I have another choise Margrethe.’ You whispered, looking down to your own chest were you rolled a strand of hair between your fingers.  
‘You can go.’  
‘He would take it out on you.’ You replied. He did it once already, because she had his other brohers. And if you could, where would you go, all by yourself? Margrethe folded her hands around yours and you looked up to her.  
‘Just do what he wants and please be carefull.’ She smiled concerned. She always cheered you up. You didn’t felt a stupid girl when she was around, you were equals.  
‘I lived for so many years with him already, I can handle a little bit more.’ You tried to see it positif. You saw Hvitserk walking out, looking at the both of you and Margrethe jumped up.  
‘Be carefull.’ She warned you again. You nodded and looked how she shy walked over to Hvitserk. If only those brothers could see what you really are, but know …you and Margrethe were just slaves, though she had more luck then you had.

Ivar was still angry when you filled his bath that night. Despite the fact that it was way to late for you to be still working … with him you were always as alert and focussed as you could be. No mistakes or you would regret it. ‘Why did you looked at my brothers?’ He asked, sitting straight in the bad. You looked at the water that you poured in the bad.  
‘Because they were looking at me.’  
‘And why aren’t you looking at me now?’ He asked further. You jerked your head around, immidiatly searching for his gaze and you found it. He was amused by your fast reaction and splashed some water in to your face.  
‘Is there something else you can properly do other than being a slave?’ He asked you just when you walked away with the bucket. You frooze a little and turned slowly around, reminding yourself to look at him once in a while.  
‘It’s the only thing that matters.’ You answered carefully. He tilted his head a little, looking at you with another kind of look and you swallowed slowly.  
‘Did you never do something other than being a slave?’ Was this an interrogation?  
‘I’m only here to please you Ivar.’ You reacted out of instinct. He smiled, a dark smile … in some way he could be verry attractive but it was the danger in his mind that kept you as far away from him as possible.  
‘Good, undress and get in the bad.’ He commanded you. You just stood there, watching him hoping for a little joke to follow … but he wasn’t. He never asked for something like this before, certainly not after what happened with Margrethe.  
‘Ivar.’  
‘Y/n, you said it yourself, you are here to please me so,’ he pointed towards the other side of the bad. ‘pleace me.’ He mocked. And he knew you never answered back so he watched how you walked to the bad, somewhere not far from him and looked down over your sloppy dress. You took a deep breath before pushing the dress over your shoulders, leaving you completly naked before him. He reached for your hand, pulling you a step closer. Your cheeks were burning like hell but you looked down at him. He was admiring you, his fingertips softly stroking the skin of your thights. You body reacted, spreading goosebumps all over your arms. ‘Never thought you had a body like this.’ He softly murmured. You wanted to say something like; maybe you should look harder, but you didn’t. You closed your eyes when his fingertips stroke down your leg. ‘Get in.’ And you did. The water was warm, welcomed you to sit down. You pulled your legs up against your body, wrapping your hands around it, your chin resting on your knees when you looked back at him. ‘Did Margrethe told you that I can’t please a woman?’  
‘No.’ But maybe you said it a little to fast after.  
‘You’re lying. You think I don’t know you after all those years Y/n? Your weak, you always will be.’ He said with a straight face.  
‘I’m sorry Ivar.’  
‘Did she told you?’ You nodded in a reply. ‘There are other ways to please me, other than keeping me warm and filling my bad.’ He got further on the subject. You knew where this was heading and you felt cold again.  
‘You want me to,’  
‘Come closer.’ He intterupted you. You looked a little scared maybe because he narrowed his eyes a little. ‘I’m not gonna bite, yet. Aside for my mother you are the one woman that is truly loyal to me.’ He explained. Was that something that should comfort you? You tried to find some balance in the bath, the little space and his cripple legs didn’t maked it much easier. But as soon you were in his reach he wrapped his strong fingers around your throat and pulled you closer, leaving you no choise than to put your hands on his bare chest. His eyes looked like dacing blue fire and it didn’t really work out to get your eyes away. You sad practicly on his lap, feeling his narrow legs underneath you.  
‘I would never do something to hurt you.’ You whispered. This was how Margrethe must have felt when he was with her. His fingers got away from your neck, playing with a strand of your hear. He was in thoughts for a moment, you didn’t try to moved but when you shifted a little of your weight he looked up from your hair again.  
‘Good.’ He nodded slowly, getting his confident back, that cocky smile of his. ‘So please me.’ He commanded. You opened your mouth, what was he suggesting? You looked over his body before you looked back at him.  
‘I never,’ your words got lost in the way he guided your hand down over his body. ‘If Margrethe couldn’t please you, why you think I can?’ You asked with a tiny voice. He pulled his body a little up, facing you with just inches apart.  
‘You know me better.’ He smiled dark.  
‘What do you want me to do?’ You asked, obaying everything he asked. His hand had led yours towards his crotch. You looked down for a moment.  
‘Use that gorgeous body of yours to please me.’ He answered with no shame.  
‘Something else?’  
‘Stay afterwards.’ He followed. For a tiny moment you saw something different in his eyes, something vulnerable. You never believed somebody could be only bad … so you believed a little … believed that there underneath all that anger and arrogance still was a little bit of love he could share with the word. But his words keep repeating in your head, your weak … you always will be and he hated you for that. He was using you … he always would.


	2. Imagine being a slave to Ivar - II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar is acting distant and since two days he forces you to sleep aside him in the bed. The burden of his mood and silence start to push on you. Until you one day wake up to see Ragnar sitting on a chair … and he has a question for his youngest son.

Since two days he forced you to sleep every night aside him … you hardly slept. Sometimes you layed awake for hours, listening to his steady breathes. And when he came looking for you with his hand you tried to get as far away from it as possible. Sometimes it worked, other times he waked and pulled you closer again, so he could wrap his arm around you, resting his head against your arm or chest. You thought you would get just to it but you didn’t. Every night again you were afraid of what he would ask of you. Ivar had changed the last two days, he kept you in that little cabin and you weren’t allowed to go out, not even to follow him to the great hall for dinner. So half the day you did hardly something, all that spare time you used to think of possible things he could ask you, or forced you to do. But every time he came inside he said hardly a thing, kept his distant and looked troubled. You didn’t know why. Were you worried about him, no … maybe a little. He held his sarcastic comments for himself and barly looked at you. It was kind of a relief but you also knew that what he asked you, you had to do immidiatly. His mood, you didn’t challenged it, you obayed. At some points he was better like this, he hardly asked something and when he asked something it was all with that bottled up anger. So you just were as quiet as he was and you runned for him if he asked something. The only thing he asked was to sleep beside him, so you did. You didn’t dare to ask wath was on his mind, you just leaved him be, for the sake of your own life.

When you waked, you felt the heat of his body against your back. But that wasn’t the only thing that really troubled you. There was a sent in the cabin, the sent of sea air, salt, it was a distinct sent that wasn’t supposed to be here. You layed quite the distant away from the sea, why was it like you just laid aside it? You lifter your head, trying to get away from under Ivar his arm when your noticed a movement. You turned your head over your shoulder and like the little stupid girl Ivar thought you were you started yelling when you saw a man sitting on a chair aside the door. Ivar was within seconds awake, grabbing his axe and really … he pointed it at your throat. ‘Are you really that stupid.’ He hissed. You saw him almost thinking about chopping your head of with that thing. The cold blade leaved you no room to swallow.   
‘Sorry, Ivar.’ You reacted scared. He groaned and pulled his axe away, turning towards the man you were yelling about.   
‘Father.’ He murmured. You watched to the man, Ragnar? You weren’t that good awake to notice it immidiatly. The last time you saw him he gave you to Ivar. His beard was twice that long, his eyes piercing yours.   
‘Y/n?’ He smiled amused almost. You didn’t knew what to say, it was only after you felt Ivar watching you that you reacted.   
‘King Rangar.’ You nodded polite, looking at Ivar to get some further instructions.   
‘She is your wife now?’ He asked his son. You just could hold your jaw from dropping down.   
‘By all the gods no father, she just keeps me warm at night.’ The sarcastic tone in his voice brought Ragnar his eyebrowns up, he looked back at you again.   
‘I see.’ He reacted swiftly. You pulled your dress over your head and got as fast out of that bed as you could.   
‘Can I offer you something?’ You asked Ragnar, not that you had much here to offer.   
‘Keep your mouth shut Y/n. Father why are you here?’ He asked angry. It didn’t take you long to paste the pieces together, his mood came from his father. Ragnar must have been back for a couple of days now, that why he was all bottled up in anger, crawling in his own thoughts.   
‘I wanted to ask you something.’ Rangar began. Normally you would help Ivar get dressed but his movements were so harsh and uncontrolled that you were a little afraid for the effects of that. He didn’t commanded you to so you stayed put aside the window.   
‘Oh, and now you ask! After begging with my brothers you have no other choise than ask a cripple.’ He spitted on the ground before his father. Ragnar was rather amused by it, not intimidated by his youngest son.   
‘You can’t see it like that.’   
‘How do I have to see it than?’ Ivar asked, his lip a little curled in a mean grinn.  
‘You can go Y/n, it is best that your aren’t here for the consequences.’ Ragnar smiled towards you. What was he going to ask? But as you just to you turned you head towards Ivar and Rangar was quite impressed by the obedience you showed.   
‘Go.’ He nodded towards the door, not even looking at you. You rushed out, ran the way through the village until you found enough people around you to just breath for a moment. You were out and you hoped you didn’t have to go in again for a while.

Ragnar his arrival back at Kattegat changed quite a bit to be honest, more restless. The dock laid full of ships, ready for departure. You found Margrethe with some other girls and go stood beside her. ‘Y/n, I thought,’   
‘I’m fine, what is happening?’ You asked while looking over all the vikings and their ships.   
‘Björn is leaving for a raid beyond Paris.’ She explained. You looked at queen Aslaug who kissed her son on the forehead.   
‘Hvitserk will go to?’ You asked softly, Margrethe nodded. You watched how the boats slowly started to sail away, leaving a whole lot of woman and childeren behind in Kattegat. When everybody returned to his work you and Margrethe kept standing there, gazing at the horizon. ‘Why is Rangar back?’ You asked carefully. Margrethe turned around and the both of you started walking, slower that usual.   
‘He wants to go to Engeland again, Ubbe told me.’ She said while watching Ubbe who walked aside his mother, like the good son he was.   
‘And they don’t want to?’   
‘No, Ubbe and Sigurd want to stay here for queen Aslaug and Hvitserk promised his brother already to sail to Paris. So that only leaves Ivar,’ her voice fadded and she looked at you with concerned eyes.   
‘I hope he would.’ You whispered. All those years Ivar imprisoned you. It wasn’t always that bad but you were just a toy to him. The tense you had felt past days and weeks started to burden you heavily. So he going on a raid with his father wouldn’t be a bad thing.   
‘Is it that bad?’   
‘No,’ You began, sighed a little before continuing. ‘last couple of days were just so unpredictable and I’m just so tired.’ You closed your eyes trying to get some peace in to your head.   
‘I pray for you Y/n.’

And Margrethe her prayers helped. ‘I’m leaving with my father.’ He announched the next morning. You looked away from the window, turning your body towards Ivar who sat on the egde of the bed, pulling his legs together with a belt.   
‘When do you leave?’ You asked softly, not intending to do harm with those words but clearly Ivar thought different of that.   
‘Is that the only thing you have to say about it?’   
‘I thought it would be,’   
‘I thought about taking you with me but on the other hand you just can stay here keeping an eye on my brothers and mother.’ He intterupted you. Why did you need to do that? It was clearly visable on your face because he asked you with a finger to come closer. You swallowed and walked over to him, he pulled you beside him on the bed, his fingers wrapped around you elbow just hard enough it felt uncomfortable. ‘I will leave for some time, maybe I don’t come back. Until somebody says otherwise you stay here. You are still my slave, same rules.’ He made the situation clear, you noded without looking at him, you looked towards your hand who layed in your lap. He laid his fingers under your chin and pulled your head around so you had to face him. ‘Understand?’  
‘Yes Ivar, I won’t go away.’ You promised him. He studied your face a smiled a little arrogant, pulling your face towards him and placing his lips against yours, pushing his tongue in between, taking dominance like always. When he pulled back you were a little dazzled, rested your forehead against his shoulder.  
‘Maybe I will miss you.’ He thought out loud. You slowly looked up to him, in to the blue eyes who could be so wonderfull if he wasn’t angry all the time.   
‘Be carefull Ivar.’ You whispered, trying to smile a little before you got back up. Would you miss him …

That feeling came as you saw the boats laying while a bunch of men putted some food on board. Ragnar had gattered men who weren’t really fit for battle anymore, but he took them with him, because he had nobody else. You stood aside Margrethe and Ubbe, Aslaug aside him when Ivar came, on crutches. He could hardly hold his body up but he did, placing the one before the other. Offcourse it went wrong where everybody could see it. You felt compassion in that moment when he fell on the ground. You wanted to help but you saw that Aslaug held Ubbe back and Margrethe did the same with you. You closed your eyes, not wanting the see Ivar suffer under his own disability. He crawled further, eyes as tempered as the sea, confident so strong as always. You changed looks with him, you were the only one he looked at before he turned to his father. There was some weird knot in your stomach, bad feeling.   
‘Come back home.’ You hardly whispered out loud for yourself to hear. And while they sailed away you looked at his boat until it was to small to recognized and they dissapeared on the horizon. Yes, you would miss him.


	3. Imagine being a slave to Ivar - III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Ivar away you aren’t sure what to do, certainly when queen Aslaug dreams about his dead. So you start serving her, what brings you one night verry close to Ubbe. But when you wake up that morning and see Ubbe not for days you start to worry, especially when Lagertha arrived, claiming back her throne.

You worked for Aslaug now ans she treated you a little better than Ivar did … but she wasn’t very friendly either, bossing you around. You slept there now and one night you waked from her cries. Not knowing what to do you stood up, walking over to the room only to see her sitting up in the bed. ‘Queen Aslaug.’ You called out, carefull.   
‘I warned him and now he’s dead.’   
‘Who?’ You asked softly.   
‘My son, Ivar.’ It was hardly a whisper you could hear but the name hitted you in a weird way. Aslaug told you to leave so you did. But that whole night you lay awake, thinking of how he could die and if it would have been painless. Despite his arrogance an ruthless behavior, it had a cause and the last thing you wanted him to feel before he died was pain … he suffered already enough pain in his life. On that moment you realized it, you always cared for him, despite the fear you felt … you cared and now he was dead.

In the days and weeks that followed you didn’t really know what to do. You still served the queen but she lived a little on her own, grieving about the loss of her son. It was a little strange, but that news brought a connection between the two of you. Being the only two woman who cared for Ivar, never treated him wrong and been there for him was a bit of a consolation for each other. His dead brought possibilities with it for you … you were free now. You were free from his rain of terror and anger. You thought it would felt as a relive, but it didn’t really. 'Join us Y/n.’ Ubbe called out. You looked up from the ale you were serving around towards the eldest son of Ragnar. Margrethe sat beside him, with a cup of ale, enjoying her slave life with him. You were never really jealous about it but it would have been nice to relax sometimes.   
'I’m not sure,’   
'Ivar isn’t around, he probably won’t come back.’ He itterupted you. If Ivar was dead … you could, right? But if he wasn’t, and he would come back, hearing about how you had a great time without him, the thoughts maked you shiver. Ubbe stood up, pored a cup ale and gave it to you before he leaded you to the table. 'Sit, relax, enjoy.’ He smilled. Margrethe encouraged his words by briging up her cup before drinking with a smile. You sat down on the other side of Ubbe, Sigurd watching you from his side. You only looked in the cup, a little stressed out about this weird situation.   
'Drink.’ Sigurd said grinning. You looked to him and then back to the ale. You brought it to you lips and started to drink. It wasn’t your first time but you didn’t drank it often either. You started to relax a little, following the conversation in silence while Ubbe poured you cup over and over again.   
'I will be drunk.’ You giggled after a hour of so. Ubbe looked at you, his eyes gazing over your body and you even didn’t blush as an reaction.   
'You are Y/n.’   
'No, I’m not.’ You protested, already laughing again. Yes you were drunk but it didn’t matter. You lost your true task a little in the ale you ha. It felt nice, you forgot Ivar, you forgot the fact you were a slave, you felt like you could dance on the table.

Ubbe insisted on getting you home safly, his arm wrapped around you middle because you didn’t walked that good anymore. And that hand on you waist was kind of a good feeling. 'Did Ivar ever forced himself on you?’ Ubbe asked when the both of you arrived at the little cabin you and Ivar always stayed.   
'No.’ You answered, not really knowing were this conversation was heading. Ubbe reacted a little surpriced on that. 'He wasn’t always bad.’ You murmured into you own thoughts.   
'Y/n, he used you as his personal pet. When was the last time you relaxed, enjoyed something?’   
'This evening?’ You answered with a tiny voice. You pushed the door open and walked in on your own. Thinking that Ubbe would leave, he didn’t.   
'You shouldn’t be locked up like this, you’re way to kind and gorgeous for that.’ He whispered almost, walking over to you, eyes fading down over your body.  
'I’m a slave.’   
'Margrethe is to, and she has fun.’ You felt his hands on you waist pulling you closer. You pressed your hands against his chest, looking up in his eyes, he looked a lot like the Ragnar you could remeber from when you first met him. 'Let me show you Y/n.’ He said, a finger stroking down your jawline, leaving goosebumbs all over your body. Had he maked you drunk only to do this? Your thoughts came so far behind that there wasn’t really something you could say. So he lifted you head a little, placing his lips against yours. You never been kissed like this, so tender en secure. It pushed the warmth through your body while it relaxed in his grip. His hand moved from you waist to the small of your back, while his kiss grew more intense. Your fingers gripped his clothes into a fist, pressing your body more against his. When he let go of your lips you felt them travel down over your neck. You wrapped an arm over his shoulders and he lifted you up, feet wrapping around his middle. Actually you should protest against it, if Ivar would storm in right now you were both dead. But the ale, the feeling, it took you down with him. Ubbe was so different, so gently and rough somewhere along the time. He leaded you to the bed, almost softly laid you down on your back, his head hovering before yours for a moment. His hand followed the skin of your legs up, underneath your dress to you thights. You tensed when you felt him there but relaxed as he kisses you again. The joy turned in longing and derise.   
'Ubbe, I never,’   
'I know.’ He whispered against your colorbone. He was so gently the first few times before he gave you a little of that viking power, filling you with warmth and lust while you moaned his name into the night.

When you waked up that next day he wasn’t there. You body felt tired, hurted even a little but you got out bed and maked yourself ready to serve Queen Aslaug. You didn’t saw Ubbe, or Sigurd, or Margrethe and when you asked Aslaug about is she said they were probably hunting. Margrethe hunting? You didn’t asked questions about it further until they still weren’t home the next morning. You became a little restless, passing around in the great hall between your tasks in. You looked out every time just to be sure you didn’t miss something.   
'Come join me y/n.’ Queen Aslaug pointed a chair. You looked at the seat not sure what to do. After a second of thinking you pleased her by sitting down, she smiled and offered you some food. 'You grew very fond of my sons.’ She began a conversation and what kind of one. Your cheeks turned red and you looked into your own lap. 'It isn’t your fault that you couldn’t resist Ubbe, he knows what he is doing.’ She got further on the subject. Offcourse he knew what he was doing, you still felt all places he toutched you … in and outside. You never felt like you felt that night, so free, so much joy and satisfaction. But than you thought of Ivar and all that freedom and joy slowly fell.   
‘It felt like I have betrayed him.’ You said softly, didn’t dare to look up to her. It took a while but after that you felt her hand covering yours and you looked up to her.   
‘You served him well. Just as you will serve me well now.’ And she smiled, a reassuring smile even. You knew she hadn’t had a daugher, it were always sons so maybe she enjoyed it a little, at least, that was what you thought of that look she gave you. Noices outside pulled both your attention away from each other. Aslaugh frowned, waiting for a explanation from one of her men and that came soon after. The man walked in, panted a little before he bow down.   
‘We are under attack.’ He announched. You jerked your head towards Aslaug to see her reaction and it was weird … like she saw this coming, could she dreamed about it?   
‘By who?’ She asked.   
‘Lagertha.’ He answered. You knew the stories about Lagertha, she was the first wife of Ragnar, it was told that Aslaug bewitched him and took away her home, her happiness, her life. Aslaug nodded and the man left in a hurry. She stared at the closed door and you didn’t knew what to say.   
‘Queen Aslaug?’ You asked a little scared by the growing noice around this great hall.   
‘Will you make me ready y/n?’   
‘Offcourse.’ You nodded, following her back to her room. She putted on a dress, a beautifull dress with an equally suited cloak. You putted down a jewel over her head, coving her forehead before she took the sword and walked to the the door. You wanted to ask what she was planning but in some way it didn’t worked … the asking. So you followed her outside, looked how she faced Lagertha like a queen. You admired her, the words she spoke, the confident in her posture. And when she trew away the sword you knew what she was doing.   
‘I want safe passage.’ She asked Lagertha. She spoke of her sons … who were nowhere to be found.   
‘I understand.’ Lagertha nodded, stepping aside to let the queen pass. She was leaving? What did you have to do then? You couldn’t serve Ubbe? Or Lagertha … the thought of serving the woman who took over Kattegat gave you shiverings. Aslaug walked away and you walked between the people with her. Why was she so sure about this? That she could walk away unharmed? You looked around, facing Lagertha who pulled her string, aiming towards Aslaug.   
‘Queen Aslaug!’ You warned her, running out of the crown towards her, blocking her way from Lagertha. The hit was so hard you felt down in an instant. The pain … it was like your body was burning while you felt the blood slip out of the wound in your shoulder. You looked up to the queen who sunk on her knees to, alone … she didn’t make it, you on the other hand, you weren’t sure if you wanted to live further so you closed your eyes and drifted away.

It was like walking between dreams, the one moment you felt alive, you opened you eyes only to see some very disturbing things. You saw the seer, covered in blood, you saw snakes in a pit, you saw a boat sunk in the ocean. You saw a chestpiece, horses running, some grey beared king. But you never saw some real things, you kept floating. There was on moment you actually heared something while all the rest was just black. ‘The wound isn’t that bad but she got a infection on it, a fever. She talks much because of it. She has to break the fever before she will wake up again.’ Some voice said in the distant. You didn’t recognized it.   
‘But she saved my mother?’ Was it Ubbe? It sounded like Ubbe at least.   
‘Yes, she saved your mother.’   
‘Ivar is going to kill us if he comes back.’ Ubbe said.   
‘Ivar is dead brother.’ The other one replied, must be Sigurd. You wanted to strecht out you arm towards him, yell, say something but your body just laid still, not been able to move or talk. So it took you deeper again, playing that moment again and again and again. You covered Aslaug with a instinct, you didn’t wanted her to die but she did and for you it was almost the same faith.

How long had past you didn’t knew, but when you opened your eyes you saw some blue ones staring back at you. Were you dreaming? You closed them again, only to check if the darkness would pull you under again but it didn’t. You opened them again, looked to those bleu ones. You saw a lot of things but you recognized the anger, the deep anger as first. You also saw sadness and concern. It took you a while to wrap your head around it, was he really back? ‘Ivar?’ You pressed out with a soft voice. He titlted his head, the corner of his mouth when a little up. ‘You are alive?’ Stunned wasn’t actuacly the word but yes you were surpriced, you really thought he died.   
‘You barely. Next time you want to be the hero let me be a witness than.’ The usual sarcastic tone was there but softer, almost friendly. You must think about his mother, who got hit to.   
‘Is she dead?’ You barely dared to ask. Usual he would have a snappy comment on it but now, he laid his hand on your hair, nodding slowly.   
‘But you saved her. You saved her even when my brothers couldn’t,’ he felt silence, pressing his lips on your forehead. And it felt so different, maybe it was one of your hallucinations again but why did it felt so real then? ‘I will never forget that.’ He whispered against your skin. He stroke your hair a little, pulling back so he could look into your eyes.   
‘I missed you.’ You whispered, a tear welling up in the corner of your eye.   
‘I missed you to y/n, now rest.’ He said before loosing all contact with you. You saw his troubled look for a moment while he pulled himself from the bed you laid in. Why was he troubled? Why was he so conflicted all the time? You wanted to ask, call him back but the lingering touch from his lips on your forehead pulled your back to sleep again.


	4. Imagine being a slave to Ivar - IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivar changed since he came back from his journey, since he lost his parents, since you got wounded trying to protect his mother. He cares a little more, hardly enough to call it a big change. But it’s something. But than he finds out about you and Ubbe and like usual he loves to make a point.

His mother died … his father died and he wanted to revenge both of their deads. It maked him more angry and frustrated that he usual was but he didn’t reacted it out on you. After days lying in bed you felt good enough to get up after a week. You shoved the fabric from your dress over your shoulder and looked down to the wound you had. You couldn’t really call that a battlewound but it would leave a mark, a mark that you could tell your childeren about … if you would have some in the future. When your fingertips scanned the wound you flinched a little by the pain it still brought. As soon as Ivar crawled in you pulled your dress back over your shoulder, trying not to get his attention while you got up to wash some clothes. ‘Where are you going?’ He asked immidiatly. You sighed in thoughts, turned around, hardly wanted to look at him. Ever since that moment you waked up and gazed in his bleu eyes something changed. He asked more of your attention, in the good and bad way. He was carefull but his sarcasme about you being utterly stupid still stayed. But the way he said it … that changed. It was like he didn’t mean it like he just to, it was like, he saw you more like an equal? If you had know that you would risk your life a little sooner. Still, his dominance had still impact on you, afraid but carefully curious, that was your current mood around him.   
'Washing?’ You answered, holding up a basket with clothes, his clothes.   
'Sit down.’ He pointed towards the place that you earlier sat.   
'Ivar, I really need to,’   
'It’s not because I was away and you took an arrow for my mother that you can think to talk back to me. Sit!’ He intterupted you. You nodded fast, placing the basket by the door and walking back to the bed, sitting on the egde. He pulled his body up next to you and you looked at him in an uncertain way. His eyes went to your shoulder, shoving that little bit of fabric away until he could see the wound you had. 'Does it hurt?’   
'What do you think?’ You asked him back, he gave you a warning glance, pressing his finger against the wound a little. 'Auuwh.’ You reacted angry, he chuckled.   
'It still hurts.’ He concluded. His finger stroked softly around the wound, leaving you with a little shiver down your spine. It was something that he like to do, looking at that wound, like it gave him some kind of goal for his future. His finger wandered down a little, pushing more of your dress down to just right above your breast. And you thought of Ubbe … he had touched you in so many ways that Ivar his touch remind you of that night. In a split second you looked at him, only to see that darkness in his eyes. 'You can go.’ He finally said. You jumped up, pulled your dress good and took your basket again. When you looked at him you saw him staring in thought to you. He knew … he knew what you and Ubbe had shared.

And that day came sooner than you liked when you stood aside Margrethe, serving three of the boys. It was weird, not dining in the great hall as usual. Now you were in their place, bringing around food and ale. 'You had enough with one woman so you thought to steal mine to?’ Ivar asked Ubbed. Sigurd his eyes widened and he looked over his shoulder to you.   
'Did you,’ he looked back to his brother, laughing about it. You only could look down, your cheeks already flaming with heath by the thought of where this conversation was going.   
'You were dead.’ Ubbe said nonchalant, drinking from his cup, keeping an close eye to his little brother. Ivar pushed his knife in the wood of the table.   
'I’m not so dead, am I.’   
'Mother said so.’   
'Mother is the one dead now, thanks to you.’ Ivar started arguing. You carefully looked aside to Margrethe who swallowed tensed. Ivar making a scene was worse than Ivar proving himself.   
'Don’t talk about mother.’ Ubbe intterupted him. Ivar grabbed his cup and held it up to you without even looking, you runned over and poured it full. You wanted to leave but he grabbed you by the waist, keeping you right aside him.  
'How was she? Good, willingly?’   
'Drunk, I was drunk.’ You whispered in your own defens.   
'So you admit to it?’ He asked you rather harsh, his fingers creeping on the back of your knees underneath your dress, slowly moving up. You squeezed your thights together and looked to Ubbe for help.   
'It wasn’t her fault Ivar.’ He defensed you.   
'No, she is to stupid for that.’ It was like they were talking without you in the room. Like you weren’t there.   
'She is naive , not stupid.’   
'Can I go?’ You asked softly. His fingers held still and he looked up to you.   
‘No.’ He simply said. Sigurd and Ubbe changed looks with each other in that moment, making Ivar probarbly more angry than he already was. ‘I told you Y/n,’   
‘I know Ivar but your mother had a dream about you dying and I was upset.’ You rattled fast. His eyes changed a little and he pulled his hand back, nodding you to go. You breathed out in relief and got as fast as possible back to Margrethe.   
‘So if you can have my woman, I can have yours?’ Ivar asked, looking aside towards Margrethe.   
‘You had her already.’ Sigurd backed his brother up. Ivar moved his lower jaw, trying to keep his temper while he looked towards his brother.   
‘Did I ask you something brother?’ He hissed. One voice shouted that you got to get away, the other said that you had to take a little control of the situation. Ivar changed a little, he was more willingly to listen to you, he cared maybe a little more.   
‘I’m sick of it that people always have to dance to your expectations. Mother is dead, Ubbe slept with your slave, deal with, don’t treat her or us any different about it.’ Sigurd spitted out.   
‘He doesn’t treat me differently.’ You reacted in first instinct, which maked you side with Ivar and that was a very dangerous and exciting thing to do.   
‘Don’t talk.’ Ubbe advised you with a concerned look.   
‘No, let her talk.’ Ivar shouted out, pointing his knife towards his brother. Not that you had much more to say but they all stared at you so you had to. But you couldn’t find the words so you looked to the ground, intensly trying to find some. ‘Go home Y/n.’ Ivar commanded, his voice didn’t sound so commanding like it just to. You looked up to him and he gave you a slow nod, was he thanking you? Keeping you away for what could follow? What does this mean? But you didn’t asked questions, you just walked out, leaving Margrethe alone in what had to come.

You really couldn’t sleep, you gazed in the darkness waiting for Ivar to crawl in. It was hours now and he didn’t came to the cabin. After another hour you stood up, got a cloak over your dress and walked out searching for him. The first place you looked was his brothers house but he wasn’t there, you only saw Sigurd sleeping. So you walked to the beach, knowing that he stared to the horizon sometimes. And it was exacly what you found, Ivar sitting in the sand and starring. ‘Ivar?’ You asked carefull. Where you used to get away from him every moment you had, you now seeks his company. He looked up a little surpriced before his eyes grew distant again.   
‘What are you doing here Y/n?’ He asked you back, bored.   
‘I was worried.’   
‘You never been worried before.’ He murmured without looking back at you. You stood beside him before you desiced to sit down, wrapping your hands around your knees.   
‘More than you think. I am maybe scared and stupid but I care sometimes to.’ You replied softly, looking at him. Something in his eyes flinched a little but he didn’t look back at you. ‘I’m sorry for what I did. If I had knew that you were still alive I would never,’ your voice fadded away on the light brease there was. You thought of that night with Ubbe while you looked to the waves hitting rolling over the sand.   
‘You still think to much of him.’ He reacted, looking at you. You flattened your face and looked back at him, how could he see that? ‘I hate it when you think of my brothers like that.’ He whispered with that slightly warning tone in his voice.   
‘I’m sorry.’   
‘You need to forget him, I’m back, you’re mine.’ He persisted. You swallowed, nodding fastly but it wasn’t enough for him. ‘Did you enjoyed it?’ He asked, leaning in closer to, his fingertips on your colorbone again so he could see that wound again.   
‘No.’   
‘Liar.’ He hissed low.   
‘Yes, Ivar, I liked it.’ You reacted despared. He pushed you back in the sand, hovering a little over you while his dark blue eyes studies your face. ‘I’m sorry, I don’t know what I have to say or do to convince you of that.’   
‘I need you to forget him, I will let you forget him.’ His hand sliding underneath your clothes, fingers roaming your stomach, the curves of you breasts. You took a deep breath, looking back at him while you felt that certain warmth getting through your body again. ‘Did you forgot him already?’ He asked. You slowly shook your head … not sure why you did it, because it was the truth or because you didn’t want him to stop. His grinn darkened a little while he laid his hand around one of your breasts, giving it a squeeze. He was taunting you, a weird sweet expectation spreading through your body. You felt his warm breath against your ear, while he kissed your neck, giving it a sharp bite. You gasped out of reaction and he chuckled about it, moving his lips further while his hands traveled down over your stomach towards your tights. The longing you felt wasn’t the same as with Ubbe. He was direct, didn’t taunt you like Ivar did and you had no idea what was sweeter. You squeezed your legs strong together and he only amused himself about it. ‘Come on now Y/n, I know you want to.’ He murmured throught kissed througt. You didn’t give in so he surpriced you by placing his lips on your, forcing you to let your breath go in that kiss. You hand grabbed to his hair, trying to hold on but at the end … you felt your legs weaken under the desire and he smiled into the kiss, his hand covering up your female part.   
‘Ivar.’ You breathed out, almost asking for more.   
‘Did you forgot him already.’   
‘If you keep asking me that,’   
‘Simple yes or no Y/n.’ He interupted you.   
‘No.’ You whispered, curving your body up to his, meeting the touch of his hand. Your body burned, why wasn’t it like this with Ubbe?   
‘You are mine.’   
‘Yes I’m yours.’ You said hastly, a little moan escaped your lips when he rubbed his hand a little faster. You maked a fist with his clothes and looked for a kiss again. And than all of the sudden he pulled back. No touch, no sensation … he left you with all that burning desire for him.   
‘That’s your punishment, maybe next time I will please you with something more.’ He teased. You just laided there, still wanting all of him and not getting it.   
‘Ivar please.’ You begged.   
‘I like to hear you begging.’ He reacted, placing his lips on yours, squeezing your throat right on it’s place so you couldn’t ask for more.   
‘Please.’ You asked again. He pulled back and smiled down at you.   
‘No, go sleep.’ He commanded. He rolled away, sitting up again, looking at the waves like nothing happened in the first place. So you stood up, the heat that burned your body hardly been able to hold your body up when you tried to walk away. ‘You forgot him right?’ He asked. You turned around, looking at the smug grinn on his face. For a moment you wanted to slap it away.   
‘Yes.’   
‘Imagine that this was barly half of what I can do to you.’ He pointed to the sand beside him. You looked at the flattened place and walked further. The whole way back you could think of nothing else than his touch, his fingers over your body, his kiss. This was indeed the biggest punishment he could give you.


	5. Imagine being a slave to Ivar - V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your first journey to England. Ivar took you with him to avange the dead of his father with the great heathen army. But you are afraid, the feelings he putted there maked you that … afraid to lose him. What if he never came back? What if you never would feel his touth again?

‘Why are you taking her?’ Sigurd asked before all eyes of the brotherhood turned your way. You just sat there in the corner of that boat, silent, hoping they wouldn’t notice you. But is was typical something for Sigurd to do, taunting his brother. You just looked to the ground, ignoring all those stares towards you while you waited on an answer from Ivar.  
‘Because I can take her if I want to.’ Also typical. Since he left you with that desire he really didn’t got back on you about it. He still commanded you around, treating you like a stupid slave or something, but you knew better. Everything between the two of you changed from the moment that you saved his mother. Despite the fact she died anyway he was a little thankfull, saw the potential in you to be more than just a slave. So … he took you with him to England, to avenge the dead of his father. It was your first time on a boat, the first time you got away from Kattegat and it was quite exciting. It was your task to support Ivar, to give him everything he wanted, to do everything he asked. Making him ready for battle was something else than making him ready for just another day in Kattegat. And that whole feeling, him close by, still having that longing to feel again like on the beach and the fact that this was your first real travel, it gave you a weird mix in feelings. When you looked up you saw his bleu eyes gazing back to you. You lifted the corner of your mouth a little and he replied with the same promesing grinn causing the knot in you stomach tying a little.

You stood aside his horse, checking the last of his tack before you looked down to the sand you were standing on. This was a whole different beach but it gave you the same memories, him roaming his fingers over every inch of your body. 'What are you thinking of?’ You jerked your head around and looked to Ivar who sat in his chariot, one eyebrow cocked up, amused. He knew exacly what you were thinking of but despite that, your cheeks turned red and you looked to his horse again.  
'Nothing.’ You murmured.  
'Y/n.’ His voice grew more demaning, forcing you to look back towards him. He had a lot of fun with the uncertain part of you, swinging your feelings forth and back like it was some kind of toy. The one moment you wanted him and the next fear for him hitted you. He gestured with his finger that you had to come to his chariot. You swallowed, petting his white horse before you walked over to the chariot, he was already leaning over the egde when you arrived. His fingers took a soft grip on your throat, forcing you to go a little closer. You took a deep breath and looked up in those disturbing bleu eyes of him. 'Your a bad liar and I hate liars, so,’ he felt silent, his lip curled a little of so you saw his teeth for a short moment.  
'I’m sorry.’  
'Give an honest answer now.’ He said, his fingers lingering your throat. It felt like he captured you, like he was planning on squeezing you to dead, but it had also something desirable. The mix of the danger and the wanting mixed in your stomach, left you uncertain in this moment.  
'I was thinking of you and what you did with me.’ You whispered, looking down. He pushed his thumb against your chin, forcing you to look up to him again.  
'Good, precisely what I wanted to hear.’ He reacted satisfied.  
'Why did you bring me here Ivar?’ You asked him softly. It cracked his mood right open, pulling his hand away from your throat, getting all nonchalant again.  
'Because I can and maybe I need you.’ He answered, not with much of emotion. He needed you? You opened your mouth looking at him trying to get some words out but he was faster. 'Get in.’ He nodded to his chariot, sitting straight again while he was taking his reins.  
'I walk.’ You pointed to his horse.  
'Get in, no arguiing.’ He hissed. Your body reacted immidiatly, jumping in his chariot before he would lose all of his patience. He turned his upper body a little. 'See, not that hard.’ He smiled. You rolled your eyes when he couldn’t see it and looked to all those slaves and soldiers who had to walk while you had the privelage to get a ride from the great Ivar the Boneless, does that meant he really cared a little about you, or what it just his way of making a statement of power, that everybody had to do his bidding.

You grew more restless every day. They were going to face king Aella, what meant he was going into battle and just like the last time he left you felt uncertain about it. What if he died this time for real? You were up way to early, it was still dark when you tried to do something usefull, like prepping his armor. 'Y/n.’ He reacted moody on the noice you maked with his armor, and you were already zo quiet.  
'Sorry, didn’t wanted to wake you up.’ You appologized immidiatly, wanting to take everything outside so he could sleep a little more.  
'Wait,’ he stopped you, pushing his body a little up on his elbows. In the dark you only saw his sillouet, a dark sillouet you started to recognize everywhere. 'Why are you up so early?’  
'Couldn’t sleep.’ You answered, making your way out.  
'Come back.’ His command was a little softer than you expected. You stood still in the opening of the tent and looked over your shoulder his way.  
'You should take some more rest Ivar.’  
'Really, I have to do something to that disobedience.’ He said on a airy tone, a slight warning underneath. You nodded and walked back in, laying his armor on the ground before you walked over to him. He petted the egde of the bed and you sat down. His bleu eyes had a certain blackness now, making him more frightening than he already was. 'What is it?’ He asked again. Normally he really didn’t care about your feelings or thoughts but now it was different. He didn’t asked it because he wanted to please you, like showing that he cared despite he didn’t, this was real. You looked down to your own hands.  
'I’m scared, for that battle, for,’ you fell silent.  
'For?’ He asked softly, his breath sliding over your shoulder giving you a shivering.  
'losing you.’ You answered. It was still, not a moment, a very long moment and when you slowly looked up he was gazing to his armor.  
'It’s not my time, the gods still have great plans for me after this.’ He finally said, looking back at you. His eyes traveled over your body, you felt his eyes almost burning on every spot he looked at.'It’s nice that someone cares about me for a change.’ His whole mood changed with those words. The little concern you spotted before was gone and his eyes hold another kind of emotion, distant again.  
'I always cared about you.’ You protested slowly. Maybe you didn’t realize that from the beginning but it was true, you always had cared for him, even on the moments you were the most afraid of him.  
'Maybe I need to reward you for that, in case I don’t come back tomorrow.’ He suggested. You looked at him, opening your mouth to say something but his was already covering it, pulling you in that deep kiss where a supricing soft moan left you lips in reaction. If he was playing you again you would hate him for it, but as long as he was this close you really didn’t care. You willingly followed the pressure of his hands, leading you over his lap with your back aside him in the bed. Something changed in this, it was like he didn’t only wanted to prove you what he could do with you but he also enjoyed it himself. He pulled your dress from your body, his hand roaming your skin. 'By the gods, I love this body.’ He breathed against your stomach, leaving those wet kisses all over you. Your breating fastened, your body curving towards his hands, only wanting more. 'Will you miss me?’ He asked, kissing the top of your breast, forcing you to inhale a new breath.  
'Yes.’  
'Is that the truth? Because if you’re lying again,’ he didn’t finished his sentece but pulled his lips and hands away from your body.  
'It’s the truth, Ivar please,’ You begged. That cocky grin on his lips, because you were begging again.  
'Again.’ He whispered, his lips against your throat, biting your colorbone while his fingers rubbed that place again.  
'Please, I will do anything you want.’ You said between heavy breaths through.  
'You already doing that but I like that promise.’ Not that you really could think about what you just said of what he just replied because you felt his fingers in you. He laid his hand over you mouth so you couldn’t moan out loud while he was briging your body to the top. The sweet sentation of the moment brought you to your climax. He removed his hand from your mouth, covering it with his lips, kissing you obesely.  
'Ivar,’ you whispered in his mouth.  
'Go.’ He commanded, pushing you over the egde with his fingers. You collaped, letting your body go in the sweet longing of this moment. You panted so hard that he looked down on you with a satisfiing smile.  
'I will come back for you, I always will.’ He said, pressing a kiss against your colorbone, leaving a trail to your ear. 'Your turn.’ He grinned.

Seeing him take off was hard. Despite the fact this was the biggest army you ever saw in your life, you didn’t know how big the army of the enemy would be. But you hold on to his words, that he would come back for you while you watched him take of in his chariot aside his brothers. 'Come back.’ You whispered for yourself, thinking back to the time you had with him morning, every moment he showed you a little concern, love even. That whole day you stood there, watching, hoping, loning for that army to come back. And when they did Ivar wasn’t among them, non of the brothers were. 'Where are they?’ You asked. Hardly half of the man were covered in blood, there weren’t much wounded and everybody was in a cheerfull mood. Did that meant they won?  
'They are killing King Aella, I suppose.’ One said. So they won? For real? It took a least another three hours for the brothers came back. You noticed his chariot, his white horse closing by. You turned your eyes towards him, he was already looking at you when he stopped his horse aside you.  
'Did you stood there all day?’ He asked, a little amused. But it wasn’t the only thing you noticed, he was happy. Happy to see you? Or happy that the king was dead? Both maybe?  
'I don’t really know.’ You answered, petting his horse before you walked to the chariot. 'Are you alright?’ You asked, looking for maybe wounds, sighns of pain.  
'Never felt better.’ He smiled, leaning over his chariot to you. 'Told you I would come back.’  
'Sorry I doubted you.’ You replied. He pulled you closer, pushing your chin up so he could watch you from closer by.  
'Missed me?’ He asked. You looked in to those bleu eyes, nodded slowly.  
'Always.’ You whispered. Something in his eyes changed for a moment.  
'Me to.’ He reacted, pulling you over those last inches before he kissed you, way to softly.

The End


End file.
